


Secured Happiness

by BoschWannabe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm starting to understand what people are talking about with how hard it is to tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naruto being a dork, OC?, Sasuke being dumb, absolutely - Freeform, can it be both?, do i care?, ish, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoschWannabe/pseuds/BoschWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke decides that Naruto deserves more than him so Sasuke tries to play matchmaker. But, what happens when his plan backfires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secured Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here and my first SasuNaru. I had the idea in my brain for a while and this was only supposed to be a drabble, but then it got a bit out of hand.....oops....

Sasuke was really good at lying. His poker face was one of legend amongst his small circle of friends and his heart was tucked deep into the folds of his chest and staid locked away in darkness. Not a single person could ever truly decipher what he was thinking and Sasuke used to think of this as a talent, something that made him a better ninja. So, after a particularly brutal mission, when Naruto turned around to spit out some ignorant comment and flashed a warm smile with the sun in his blonde hair, nobody noticed how the image struck Sasuke’s hidden heart. Because, of course, Sasuke was a ninja with a blank stare that was unrivaled in the Leaf Village.

It was only later that night, when the image of the stupid blonde ninja replayed in Sasuke’s mind over and over did Sasuke admit that there was a problem. But, he continued on as if nothing had changed. That was what he was best at, acting as though nothing was wrong with him or with anything else in is life. It wasn’t until weeks after the image had drifted out of Sasuke’s memory that Naruto got plastered at a small get together with all of their friends. Being his closest friend, Sasuke was forced into walking the drunken idiot home. Halfway through their stumble-because a walk implied that having the blonde wrapped around Sasuke like an octopus was a feasible feat- towards Naruto’s home, Sasuke began letting his mind drift. He soaked in the feeling of warm tan arms wrapped around his neck and legs haphazardly draped around his waist, soaked in the deep vibrato in his ear through all of the screaming and obnoxious hoots of laughter. For a mere second, Sasuke let the feelings and sounds warm his heart as he imagined a future much like this, except with a much more sober Naruto. But, just as soon as the thought came to pass, Sasuke had realized how deep he was and reeled back in his heart before the drunkard on top of him could notice the slip up. That night, safely in his bed and away from watching eyes, the image of Naruto purposefully wrapping those same tan arms around Sasuke plagued the raven haired boy’s mind. Sasuke then accepted the obvious. As someone who was so in touch with their feelings in order to hide them, Sasuke rather than beat around the bush more took a kunai knife and sliced the shrub in two. Sasuke liked Naruto more than just a brother, comrade, or best friend. 

Despite such radical thoughts and emotions, Sasuke let little on to his feelings. He knew how the blonde felt about him, knew how the blonde felt about the pinkette on their team. So, along with every other emotion before it, Sasuke hid his adoration for the blonde deep, deeper than even his darkest thoughts and emotions. Naruto would not know. If Naruto knew about Sasuke’s love, then it would ruin the team, ruin the one thing Sasuke was able to latch onto for a family through so many dark days. With a newfound determination to become as stone-faced as possible, Sasuke returned to his ordinary routine of life. And no one was the wiser.

And that was what led Sasuke to where he was now, nearly two months after his self-admittance to his unrequited love. At first, Sasuke believed that the love in his heart could be contained, but it took only the next meeting with the blonde to shoot that horse in the mouth. It was now to the point that Sasuke could barely stop himself from staring at the blonde or, god forbid, kissing him. But now, here he sat with Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, and a few other friends at the very bar that had led to Sasuke’s near life-damning conclusion. Luckily, their friends had left Sasuke to brood over his non-alcoholic drink. Sasuke heard a booming laughter and looked up to see Naruto chatting animatedly to the circle of people at a table to the side. Sasuke allowed a breath of a smile before going back to his brooding, wiping the emotion off of his face. Naruto didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve the one person he trusted so much to have these emotions towards him. Sasuke’s head dipped lower to the bar top. Naruto deserved happiness and a family with a pretty wife and children that gave Naruto as many heart attacks as the blonde inflicted on Iruka. Naruto deserved a girl that was warm, soft, someone that was patient enough to deal with his crazy days, but was quick to fight back on the rough days with just as much fire, if need be. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, who was now focusing all of his attention on the pinkette sat beside him. Naruto deserved so much more than what Sasuke had to offer. It was then that a brilliant idea graced Sasuke’s mind. One that would allow Sasuke to repent for his feelings towards his unassuming friend while also allowing the other parts of his team to find happiness.

Sasuke would play matchmaker with Naruto and Sakura.

It was a brilliant yet simple plan. Sasuke would simply get a little touchy feely with Naruto under the illusion of intoxication and that would be enough to get Sakura to snap, to begin saving her blonde friend from Sasuke’s “advances”. Then, Sakura would kindly offer to escort Naruto home, Naruto would confess through his drunken state, and Sakura, misinterpreting her protective nature as jealousy, would share the sentiment. Sasuke would then be allowed to touch the body he longed for after so long, Naruto would finally have the beautiful wife he always dreamed of, and Sakura would life a happy and exciting adulthood with her growing family. What would happen to Sasuke when the two found happiness in each other wasn’t important at the time, though Sasuke could already feel the weight in his pit, waiting patiently for the tears to come before making its presence completely noticeable.

Sasuke made a large show of downing his drink, insuring that his friends were well aware of his intoxication.

The plan was in full swing and there was no turning back.

Sasuke stumbled slightly in sliding off the bar stool before sauntering and swaying towards his other teammates at the table off to the side. His friends didn’t notice Sasuke until he was standing inches away from Naruto and the blonde had fallen silent. Naruto looked pleased to see his best friend, though slightly concerned, most likely from the fact that Sasuke was never the type to get drunk without good cause.

“’Sup, Sasuke? Need somethin’?”

Sasuke hesitated only a second, finally taking into account on how his friend would react to him acting like this and how this would possibly change their relationship, but immediately shook off the thought. This was for Naruto’s happiness and for his repentance. He could deal with the collateral later on. Sasuke took a slight breathe before throwing himself onto Naruto’s arm and curling himself around the tan appendage. “Why do I need a reason to talk to my most favorite person in the whole wide world? Do you not want to talk to me? Am I not your most favorite person in the world?” Sasuke slurred the ends of his words slightly and put a dopey and pathetic look on his face, shifting his eyes ever so slightly to watch Sakura’s reactions.

“Wha-? I mean, I’m not sayin’ you’re not up there, but…” Naruto was tense as he attempted to pull his arm from Sasuke’s vice-like grip.  
Sasuke ignored his sinking chest while shifting to wrap one arm around Naruto’s and the other around Naruto’s waist in order to help pull himself onto the blonde’s lap. 

Everyone was either dumbstruck, namely Naruto, or attempting to hold in their laughter, namely Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. Sasuke took another small glance at Sakura, but the pinkette was paying little attention to the scene. Huh. Well, maybe Sasuke would have to turn it up just a notch. “But….? You know, Naruto, I’ve saved you many times before, and you’ve saved me so many times as well. If we weren’t each other’s most favorite person ever, why would we go through all that trouble, ne?”

“Ah, um, I-uh, I’m not entirely sure, Sasuke. Uh, um, Sasuke, are you, um, drunk?” Naruto was looking more uncomfortable by the second and was looking desperately at Sakura for any sign of help. The pinkette was fixated on the kunai knife in her hands that was apparently in desperate need of cleaning. Sasuke attempted to hide his sadness at Naruto’s distaste of the situation before continuing on, giving it all he’s got to insure Naruto’s happy future.

“Nooope,” Sasuke popped the ‘p’ before leaning into Naruto’s ear that was on Sakura’s side. “Ne, Naruto, don’t you think that Sakura is a little bit stingy? You tell her you like her so much, but then she just tells you to shut up and punches you. Don’t you think that makes for a pretty awful wife?” The heat radiating from Naruto’s face wasn’t the only indication to the blonde’s blatant discomfort. Sasuke gave a sly smirk to the pinkette who had stiffened at the insults Sasuke had thrown before pulling back and looking at the stuttering Naruto. Sasuke then smiled another sly smile, attempting to make it look similar to his other intoxicated expressions but not being able to keep up the façade in the face of Naruto’s embarrassed reactions. Sasuke leant down and began nuzzling a soft and delicious smelling part of Naruto’s neck all while humming and mumbling about how Sasuke would make a better wife than Sakura.

“L-Look, Sasuke-“ Naruto began before a whoosh of air sped past the two and the entire group looked up to see a kunai knife lodged into the wall at the other side of the room.

“I think it’s about time you headed home, Naruto.” Sakura’s voice was menacing, but there was something else laced into it that Sasuke, despite his great knowledge of emotions, couldn’t decipher. But, it didn’t matter. Everything was working out just as planned. Sakura was going to take Naruto home, the two would confess, and Sasuke would no longer feel guilt over his feelings that could’ve ruined that wonderful future. Sasuke lifted his head to give a glare at Sakura.

“Why do you want to take Naruto away from me? Jealous that I get to do this and you can’t? Mad that you know I’m a better fit for Naruto than you would ever be?” While most things that came out of his mouth were merely taunting words that had no serious intentions behind them, Sasuke couldn’t help but want to reach out and pull those words back from where they were suspended in the air in front of the three. Saying those things went against everything that Sasuke had worked so hard to keep locked away. But, no, Sasuke wouldn’t chicken out now just because he was going against his nature. He wouldn’t allow his own selfishness to potentially ruin Naruto’s happily ever after. Sasuke plastered a pout on his face, hoping to look as childish as possible.

“Oh, why would I ever want to take him away from you, Sasuke? Since you’re such a great match for Naruto, and I’m sure he feels the same about you. I was just suggesting that Naruto head home and on the way possibly take you with, since you seem to be in a very compromised state.” Sasuke want to scream at the thought that Sakura was talking to him like he was a five year old that wasn’t giving up his favorite toy. But, the ruse remained intact, though Sasuke didn’t quite understand what Sakura was talking about until Naruto’s warm hands had wrapped themselves around Sasuke, looking much like a husband carrying his newlywed wife. Sasuke understood now. The plan hadn’t worked. He had failed at the most simple of tasks as getting his teammates, who both deserved a happy ending, to start dating.  
Sasuke allowed himself to be walked out of the little restaurant and halfway to Naruto’s house before dropping the ruse completely, feeling the sheer frustration at his incompetence swallow him hole. Not to mention that the adrenaline of acting drunk around his friends and being so close to Naruto was starting to wear off and Sasuke was beginning to notice the arms around his knees and his back.

“Shit!” Sasuke swore before attempting to wriggle out of Naruto’s grasp. Immediately, Naruto dropped Sasuke and stared at the raven haired boy in concern.

“Uh, Sasuke? Everythin’ alright?”

“No, nothing’s alright!” Sasuke whirled around to point a finger at Naruto. “This wasn’t the plan, I wasn’t the one who was supposed to go home with you! You were supposed to defend Sakura, Sakura was supposed to get mad, you two were supposed to go home together and confess to each other! What went wrong?!” Sasuke wailed before dropping to his knees on the ground, his head in his hands. He deserved to be a little melodramatic, given the fact that he had ruined a perfect opportunity to set his teammates up.

“What? Sasuke, you’re not makin’ any sense? What plan? What confession?” Naruto crouched next to his friend and shifted in an attempt to catch the dark eyes of his distressed friend.

“I was supposed to hit on you and make Sakura jealous so that she would force you to walk home with her. Then, when you were both talking about what happened, you would’ve told her you liked her one more time and she would’ve told you the same. Then, you two would get married and life together happily until you died. But, somewhere in there something went wrong.” Sasuke continued to groan into the palms of his hands before a lightbulb in his head went off. The other thing in Sakura’s voice that seemed pointless to know because the plan was on track. The amusement in her voice as Sasuke claimed that Naruto was his favorite person, that he was a better fit with Naruto than Sakura was. The humor of the situation to the pinkette as she watched Sasuke harass Naruto, seemed less disgusted in the situation and more embarrassed.

“L-Look, I don’t know what gave you the idea that Sakura and I were goin’ to get married, but I’m pretty sure that marryin’ me is the last thing on her to-do list of life. What gave you the idea that she was-“ Naruto attempted to reach out and touch his friend’s shoulder, but Sasuke snatched it before the blonde could make contact, disbelief in the dark eyes.

“You.” Sasuke murmured.

“What?”

“You were the reason it didn’t work. You were the factor that ruined the entire equation. And Sakura knew that you ruined it without even knowing my plan, knew that there was more there than what was just being shown.” Sasuke stared deep into the aqua eyes of his friend. His unrequited love, his soulmate, if only platonically for Naruto. “How? Why? What was such an absolute factor, that Sakura wasn’t worried about my advances towards you?”

“I-I don’t know where you got these ideas on absolutes and plans and ruinin’ equations, but I know that there is nothin’ that could-“ Naruto stopped abruptly and his eyes glazed over. Fear took the place of worry and it was Sasuke that became the concerned one. “No… How did she know? What gave it away?”

“Naruto, what are you talking about? Is everything okay? Should I be worried? What’s going on?” Sasuke shifted his hand so that, instead of being latched onto Naruto’s wrist, he was gently handling Naruto’s hand.

“I-It’s, uh, it’s nothin’. Don’t worry about it.” Naruto relaxed, giving a small smile to Sasuke before standing up and slipping his hand out of Sasuke’s light grasp. “Come on, we’ve got to get home, it’s getting’ pretty late.” Naruto turned and slowly continued on down the road towards his house.

Sasuke was frozen where he knelt before realizing that Naruto was walking away and jumping into action. “No! Wait!” Sasuke yanked on Naruto’s clothes in an attempt to pull the blonde back to the restaurant.

“W-Wha-ah-Sasuke?! What are you doin’? My house is back that way!” Naruto gestured toward the direction he was heading before.

“You have to go back to the restaurant! You have to go back to Sakura and get her to confess to you.” Sasuke continued to pull on Naruto, feeling his chance on saving everything slipping out of his hands by the second. Desperation was beginning to sink it’s claws into Sasuke.

“Why? What’s so important about goin’ back? Just so you can get drunk for real this time?”

“No, it’s more than that! This is important, Naruto. You have to do this. To secure your happiness.”

“What are you talkin’ about, Sasuke? What of this securin’ my happiness? What aren’t you tellin’ me?”

“Nothing! I just need you to do this. Isn’t that enough?” Sasuke could feel his legs starting to strain against the effort it took to pull the blonde towards the restaurant.

“Sasuke,” Naruto warned, though not pushing exactly what he wanted from Sasuke.

“Please, Naruto! Just-“

“Not until you tell me what-“

“-do this for me! This is the only way-“

“-is goin’ on! I’ve been by your side through much worse, you just need to trust-“

“-I can make up for it-“

“-me! I can help you, Sasuke, I know I can, so just tell me what’s goin’ on so I can take this weight off your should-“

“-all! For loving you for so many years, Naruto!”

The words hung in the night air like a star on earth, so obvious, so dangerous, yet so beautiful and massive. 

Sasuke stared at the ground, noting that holes were being burned into his skull from Naruto’s gaze. This was it. This was the beginning of the end. All because Sasuke got a little frazzled in an argument and couldn’t keep his mind straight. Sasuke tensed and waited, waited for the words of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I love you as a brother and a best friend’. Sasuke could feel his feet tensing and chakra pooling into his souls, his body preparing to run at any moment. All he wanted was to give Naruto the happy ending he deserved after putting up with all of the crap in his life. And Sasuke had accepted that it wasn’t a happily ever after with him. Sasuke had been prepared to deal with collateral when the plan worked out. Yet, he never thought about what would happen if it didn’t. And Sasuke definitely hadn’t planned on confessing until at least a year after Sasuke had come to terms with his feelings for Naruto. Now, here he was in the one situation he had hoped would never happen and dream would end soon. 

“You know, I stopped likin’ Sakura a while a go?”

Naruto’s voice made Sasuke’s head snap up in an instant. What had he just heard? Was this the truth or a fictional depiction of Sasuke’s most selfish desires? Despite the rage of emotions inside the boy, Sasuke managed to look composed enough on the outside to muster a “Oh, really?” in response.

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened. It started off where I wouldn’t think about what she was doing at every single moment. Then, I started to stop imaginin’ her responses to different situations. Eventually, I stopped thinkin’ about what she was eatin’ for lunch and when the next time she would talk to me was. There were a few days of blissful silence, of thoughts that weren’t plagued by anyone else other than me.” Sasuke heard Naruto take a step towards him and Sasuke had to restrain the natural reaction to take a step back. “Then, a stupid Uchiha started plaguin’ my thoughts.” Sasuke flinched slightly at the words, but continued to listen, attention split between Naruto’s steps and his words. “Black hair, dark eyes. Better than me in everythin’ except for social skills. Then, I started askin’ myself ‘I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now?’ or ‘I wonder if Sasuke is doin’ okay on his mission?’. Then the questions became more frequent. I wonder where Sasuke is at? What if Sasuke were with me instead of so-and-so?” With each question, Naruto was getting closer and closer to Sasuke. Sasuke’s heart was going rampant in his ears and the happiness that Sasuke was feeling was only growing larger and larger, a small smile gracing the elegant boy’s features. “What is Sasuke wearing today?” Step. “I wonder what Sasuke is eating for lunch?” Step. One right after the other, until Sasuke could feel the heat coming off of Naruto’s body. “I wonder when I’ll get to talk to Sasuke again?” Step. Naruto stood inches in front of Sasuke. Their heat mingles together and Sasuke could feel Naruto’s breath grazing his neck and hair. Naruto reached up and cusped Sasuke’s cheeks in between his hands and lifted the pale boy’s face to meet Naruto’s. When their eyes finally met, Naruto had a grin the reminded Sasuke of the image that had first plagued his thoughts at night. The one that started this entire debacle of feelings. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Neither of them mentioned the hoarse and raspy voice that came out of the pale boy’s mouth. Sasuke stared into the aqua eyes that he had admired for so long, wishing to have them as close as they were now. Naruto looked back into Sasuke’s eyes as though he were wishing the same thing as well. Naruto leaned in slightly, his breath beginning to invade Sasuke’s.

“You know, I was really hopin’ that you were drunk back in the restaurant.” Naruto mumbled, eyes flickering back and forth between graceful lips and dark eyes.

“Why? Wouldn’t that have led to the opposite of this situation?” Sasuke gave a breathy laugh, the air becoming hotter between the two as they leaned closer and closer, Sasuke’s hands slipping up into Naruto’s wild hair and combing the hairs at the back of Naruto’s neck.

“Well, you know what they say, a sober man’s thoughts and a drunken man’s words, or somethin’.” Naruto gave a shit-eating grin before leaning only a hair’s breadth away from Sasuke’s lips.

“Dumbass.” Sasuke finally allowed his face to split into a grin before pushing up into Naruto’s lips and tugging lightly on the hair wrapped around his fingers. Naruto kept his grin throughout the kiss and when the two pulled apart from each other, they walked together back to Naruto’s house, neither bringing up how their lips fit together beautifully or that their hands wrapped around each other were like yin and yang. Neither bringing up how they were the other’s secured happiness.


End file.
